Come,night
by tinkabelle26
Summary: CS Lieutenant Duckling. Princess Emma loves waking past the Jewel of the Realm to catch a glimpse of Lieutenant Killian Jones. One day while out she is told news that upsets her and makes a decision that changes their relationship. (Rating may change)


For the past few months Princess Emma had taken a liking to walking along the docks when the royal naval ships were docked. Especially past the kingdoms prize ship, Jewel of the Realm. It was the fastest ship in all of the realms. Run by only the finest of men. Many who came from noble families or proved themselves in battle. Commanded by none other than Liam Jones. He had worked his way up the ranks from a lowly sailor to a captain. Liam was hand selected by the King himself. The lieutenant aboard the Jewel was his brother, Killian Jones, who was following closely in his brothers footsteps. They were the talk of the kingdom and court. The King and Queen had invited them to balls, banquets and even casual talks with Charming. Emma suspected it was because he enjoyed hearing the stories of adventure he no longer went on.

With her head down Emma walked past the Jewel. Every few steps she would peek up to see the going on taking place on the deck. As always nothing of importance to her. They were scrambling around and loading cargo. Emma wondered what was going on. They were not set to leave port anytime soon. Maybe it was a scheduled replenishment. She then quickly returned to watching the toes of her gold beaded slippers peek out from underneath the bottom of her ivory muslin gown. Her hands were at her sides fidgeting with the fabric. It was a nervous tic of hers that her mother, Snow White, had always hoped she'd out grow.

"Princess" two firm and calloused hands had taken hold of her shoulders. The voice was familiar and comforting. One that her ears loved to drink in.

"My apologies. I wasn't paying attention where I was going." She looked up and peered into ocean blue eyes that were fixated on her. "I was caught up on watching the business of your men, Lieutenant Jones." She managed to say in one short breath. He had the ability to stop her from breathing just by his presence.

"It's quiet alright" Killian stumbled out. He couldn't help but noticed how Emma smiled at him. Wide green eyes inviting him to smile back. Telling him every secret she couldn't say out loud. "We are preparing to sail to another kingdom..."

He was interrupted by Liam. He had a roguish appearance to him that matched his deep voice. He had walked up beside Killian and slapped his back in a brotherly fashion. Waking him from the trance he was in as he looked at Emma. Forgetting to let go of the princesses arms. The men were both dress in their dress uniform and all that was needed was someone to get the wrong impression of how Killian was holding Emma. If Killian were to become captain one day he needed to never forget his place in the princess presence. "Your father gave orders for us to escort the visiting prince." Liam tugged at the bottom of his military vest.

Emma's girlish smile suddenly disappeared. She had forgotten that the son of the Dark King had asked to pay a visit to the kingdom after hearing of her beauty. Fearing a curse or plague being brought onto the kingdom Snow and Charming agreed. They had promised her she would not be forced to marry him. No treaty or alliance would be worth her unhappiness. All she needed to do was tolerate him until he realized there was nothing there for him if Emma deemed it so. She hated the idea since it was brought up months before. Not wanting to think about it she placed it the farthest corner of her mind and forgot about it.

"I beg your forgiveness your majesty but we have lots to prepare on the ship before we disembark in the morning." Killian's happiness had faded away as well. He hide it as best as he could from Liam and Emma. Every inch of him hated the idea of allowing a possible husband for Emma on his ship. He rather cut off his own hand than bring him to her. He knew there was nothing he could do but follow orders in good form.

In unison both men bid their farewell to Emma and began walking towards the Jewel. Emma didn't move. She didn't want to take her eyes off of Killian. Loose strands of black hair being blown in the wind that had escaped the neatly tied low pony tail. Strong hands interlocked behind his back to elongated his tall stature. Emma couldn't bear to think this would be the last time she would get to admire him or share words with him. Who knows when the prince would decide to leave. If he would stay until she agreed to marry him. Emma couldn't watch her happiness sail away and bring her her new nightmare. Her parents fought for their love so why shouldn't she.

Emma took a deep breath before yelling out "Lieutenant Jones" Killian turned to face her. "Upon your return you must tell me of the legend of Phaeton and his carriage".

"As you wish" Killian yelled back. A wide smile sprang to his lips not only of the sight of Emma's blond hair being swept by the wind but because of the meaning behind the words she spoke. This was the moment he had waited for.


End file.
